Favorite Nightmare English Version
by Artless Rose
Summary: Life in the WWE is not always rosy. CM Punk, Sheamus, Miz, Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes and many more... Translation by Jen1978.
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

**Well... It's a new start for me !  
**

**I finally managed to do what I wanted for a long time, **

**and I want to thank Jen1978 who makes all the translation.**

(Merci infiniment Jen !)**  
**

**I hope you enjoy this story, the French version already has 26 chapters,**

**this is only the beginning of the adventure !**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**I won't let you down**

My head is heavy, so heavy. I can't seen to be able to put my thoughts together. My spirit is in a thick mist, I can't distinguish anything. I am trying so hard to get out of it. I certainly shouldn't have gone out last night, I knew it… but I was so sad. I had to drink more and more in order to forget…. forget everything. I suddenly see the light. Did I open my eyes? It's growing stronger and stronger, so I suppose that yes, I shut my eyes, the light is burning my retina. Why did I have to get drunk yesterday? It's just one more time. He doesn't worth me getting drunk to forget him. What a bastard! I hate more every morning. I hear the sound of a door opening slowly. A ray of light hits me in the face… how it hurts me! I try to turn away but my body refuses to obey. Paces. Small quiet paces that come close to me. I feel a weight on my bed that subsides and a delicious smell of hot croissants, maybe an orange juice as well. I am so hungry. A voice cuts off my thoughts.

- Diane? Diane? Do your hear me?

I think that my answer sounds more like a grumble than concrete words. My throat is dry, that might be the reason. I utter a second grumble, louder this time. Yes, I can hear. Yes, I am awake. Yes, I hurt. And yes, I know I ought to hear your… once more, But what do you want? I was so depressed.

- My darling, open your eyes. It's 3 in the afternoon.

A laughter cuts off the silence. I smile despite of all. She is there, once more. She is taking care of me every time this happens. She calls them my descents to hell. And every time, she is musters the strength to come looking for me. Every time, she brings all I need to survive, because otherwise I wouldn't eat. Without her, this morning I would surely be dead by now, perhaps in a gutter. But no, this morning I am in a hotel room, in a worm and comfortable bed, and she it there, smiling at me with her croissants. God I love her croissants! She is taking care of me like she does with her brothers and sisters, she takes care of me even though we are not of the same family. She loves me despite everything. I love her and I can't help it.

- I know you don't want to get up… I know you would rather stay in bed… I know it hurts… but we have training today. You can't leave me alone, can you?

Obviously I don't want to get up. But how could I tell her no? She know too well I can't refuse her, and she takes advantage of it. It's for the best. It keeps off my bed for days.

- You can always stay in…

I lift up an eyebrow. Stay in? It sounds like the best idea so far. If I can't hit him, I can easily hit of my punch bag thinking of him! I am so determined I get up quickly… It was a bad idea. I suddenly want to throw up… my head turns… I feel I am fading…

It took me 30 minutes to come around. Iris helped me get up, eat and get ready. I hate this feeling, of being incapable to do things on my own. I feel pathetic. But I came around. I drunk a family recipe of Iris against hangover. I don't know where it comes from or it contains, it's disgusting… but it works. She drives in her car to the gym. Rhis week we are in New Yorl. The stadium in immense and it takes my breath away. It's the same thing every time, like it's the first time. I am but a kid in front of an ice cream stand, eyes shining… I am really happy. When I drop my head, she is already at the stadium door making big gestures. I hear her shouting my name.. It makes me smile. We enter the building and we walk about minutes before finding the meeting room. The chief looks at us suspiciously. This time I won't get away the punishment, it's the fourth time I arrive late. All the room turn and looks at us, and it's at that time I realize that no one is speaking. The silence is so annoying. I feel all the looks on me, piercing though me, all thinking the same thing, that I am but a fool and that I should stop the nonsense. But what do they care? I meet the eyes of Mike, he smile sat me, a sincere and warm smile, not a smile of pity. He looks at Iris too and she smiles at him too. Me, on the other hand I don't have the strength.

- Excuse us, it's really my fault. My alarm clock busted Luckily Diane woke up otherwise we would have been sleeping till tomorrow.

She starts laughing and all the room relaxes. I can't understand how she does that. She comes up with the worst of excuses and it takes but he smile to conquer the entire room. Nobody pays any attention to me any more, me with my thick black glasses glued to my face. Once more, she saved my ass.

- Well…well… it's alright this time but please buy a new alarm clock.

- No problem sir!

- Good, as I was saying, you are going to fight with your teammate next Monday. Those who fight Monday train in room 2, for the others rooms 1 and 4 are free.

A monstrous ruckus is heard in the meeting room, everybody stands up and walks towards the training room. Iris looks at me with a big smile. She knows what I am thinking. Monday our team fights. Which means she will directly work with Stephen. He ought to be the only one who hasn't noticed she devours him with her eyes and she does everything she can to be with him. She is too naïve. I would like to tell her that it's never going to work between them but I don't want to bother her with my thoughts on love. She deserves to be happy in her marvelous world. After all, maybe she is right. Maybe I am completely wrong. Maybe love is wonderful and I am blind. No…definitely not. I am still too hangover to prove it though. Suddenly, I have a thought. Is IOris goes to work with Stephen, it means that…no…noit means that I have to work with him, with Cody and I am not sure I can take it. All my body warms up, my breathing becomes shallow, I have a headache again. Iris looks at me horrified. I see in her eyes a sign of understanding then a ray of sadness. She breathes sweetly and takes me in her arms.

- I will let Stephen know that we will work together.

She turns to her giant. He will forgive her, he always forgives her. They talk and then nothing. Suddenly I feel breathing on my neck. My body is paralyzed from fear, I tremble imperceptibly. I don't dare turn around, I knowit is him, I know he is right behind me. I don't want to move…no… I certainly don't want to move. He is not there… he doesn't exist…

- Do you not want to work with me today?

- No, not today, not tomorrow… not ever…

- Do you want to hurt me with your words? Come on, I forgive you…

- I don't give a shit.

- But it's her who shows her fangs now… you know I love that.

I want to throw up. He is so close to me. His breath gives the chills. I want to start running, go back to the hotel, hide in the bus on the way home, escape to North Pole, it doesn't matter where, just not here, not now. I feel tears menacing their way through. I have to be strong but the only need I have is to curl uop into a ball on the ground and cry until I fall asleep from the tiredness. I can't do this anymore, I really don't want to. Why did he chose me? Can't he find someone else to torture? Do I look so vulnerable? It has been three months now that he has been torturing me like that, psychologically. The longest months if my life. I know I should tell the chief, complain of harassment but I won't be able to stand the look of the others after that. So I would rather they look at like as an irresponsible alcoholic than take pity on me. I hate pity. I hate the fake smiles of those who want to seem sad and compassionate . I beg you…

- But looks who is there? Cody Rhodes himself! You honor with your presence. Too much kindness kills the kindness itself, you know.

- Iris, Iris, Iris. I am generous today, what do you want? I love my next…

Silence is installed and I am still paralyzed but I know that Cody and Iris are fighting with their eyes.

- I am taking care of her.

Iris suddenly fixes Cody with her eye, making me thing she in not the same person any more. I am afraid of this Iris. In an almost soundless whisper, she adds " You can go… now" , and he goes… just like that.

Iris finds again her smile and turns towards me. She caresses my cheek. I want to cry as soon as I feel my body relax. Iris doesn't understand why I don't stop it here, why I don't charge him with harassment. She always wanted to do it, now she supports me as well as she can.

My day passes fast. As soon as we finish our training, we leave with Mike to go drink. It's time for a night to forget my problems. We return to the hotel exhausted and I, for the first time in a while, am almost sober.

* * *

**Hope you like it !**

_Following quickly !_


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

**Second part of the chapter !  
**

**To be clear, the first part is played in the head of Diane, the second in that of Iris. **

**This applies to all chapters.**

**It was my first chapters, do not be too harsh with me.**

**It's getting better with time!**

**Enjoy reading !**

(Merci encore Jen !)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**I won't let you down**

The sun wakes me up early. Not now please… I had just fallen asleep comfortably and suddenly there's the morning already. Really unjust. I turn over to Diane. Her face is drawn, her eyebrows wrinkling. She didn't have a good night. She was drunk, really torn. I had to call Mike to help me urgently bring her back to the hotel room. I am so tired, Today we have training, so it's not the time to miss our meeting. I get up quietly and head to the bathroom. A nice worm bath is all I need. My body is so relaxed after that. Once cleaned, I exit the bathroom, making as little noise as possible trying not to wake up Diane. My little angel. She really suffers. I try to help her, I try to support her as best I can but I start to feel used. Before, I was forcing her to stay sober, she was listening to me… now I realize the damages when she calls me at any given time to look for her in the worst bars in town. I would never let her fall, but it is hard. How do you fight against the wind? It's impossible to move against it. But when she smiles, hen she laughs, when her eyes tell me that she is happy, I feel that I have new strength , new will to free her of her demons… _her_ demon.

I go down tio the reception hall. I see Mike behind his coffee. I laugh lightly. It is my fault he slept as badly as me last night. I sit down in front of him with my breakfast. He doesn't even react. My hand caresses softly his face, his pupils suddenly come alive, he lifts up his head to me and smiles. I don't think I can ever get away from this smile, so honest, so true, such a liquid happiness.

- Poor baby. I am so sorry. It's because of me you slept badly.

- Don't be. It was nothing. We both know who is responsible. His eyes travel in the room filled with our colleagues

- One day. One day we'll make it.

- I believe in you.

- I believe in us, is her.

- Is she sleeping?

- Yes, I didn't dare wake her up. She had nightmares. She looked calmer in the morning.

- Good. While we're at it… have you seen Randy? In this remark I can't stop myself from smiling.

- Aaaah…mister hasn't finished with the beautiful and the gloomy. I thought you would let him go after all? Wasn't he gentleman enough for you?

He shoots a look. "It's more complicated than that."

Our breakfast continues in a relaxed ambiance. Our tiredness vanishes little by little. We discuss, we laugh. Michelle and Elisabeth join us. The discussion is still heated. I end up going on a walk with Mike. We end up sitting down near a small pond in a park We end up falling asleep under a tree. I can't tell how long we had been sleeping there. Our stomachs that were shouting from hunger, woke us up. I look at my watch. 14:50? Mike looks more panicked than me. I had forgotten our meeting at the stadium… and Diane! We ran like crazy towards the hotel. The idea that she might be hungry crosses my mind. It would be good if I brought her something. Once my plate was ready, I head to our hotel room. I open the door as slowly as possible. I advance quietly and I realie that the sun has already woken her up. I sit on the bed, with my hands full of croissants and my orange juice.

- Diane? Diane? Can you hear me?

No response. She surely emerges. A smile appears in my face when she grumbles her reply. Good! She is awake!

- Darling, open your eyes. It's 15 o clock in the afternoon!

Like an idiot, I laugh at my own joke. I am so alone, that s simple nothing can make me laugh. She doesn't want to move. I know well that she suffers, I know well that she would like to stay in bed. I tell her that I understand. I play the role of the abandoned friend. It works every time with her. It hurts me to see her like that. Why did a psychopath had to take fancy at her? What has she done to God that makes her worth all that punishment? She has never told me about it I don't want to push her. Suddenly, I have an idea. She can free herself of all and use her rage in training. My idea seems to please her and she gets up fast, a little too fast! She is livid. And then she passes out.

It took me 30 minutes to bring her around. I help her slowly get up. It would be better if she ate something before getting ready. I manage to feed her a croissant. I accompany her to the bathroom. I help her as best I can to prepare as fast as possible. We are already late but it's not the time to think about that. She wears thick black glasses , I call her "my star" every time she puts them on, but not today, she wouldn't find it funny today. When I think about that, I prepare my family recipe against hangovers, the most horrible thing anybody has given me to taste, but it will do good to her. She swallows it without hesitation. She gets a little color in her cheeks and get a little stronger like that. We leave the hotel with the speed of light. I take the wheel as I don't want to die this young. Once we arrive at the stadium I hurry towards the big doors. I turn to look where Diane is. Nowhere. Well. I see her at the side of the car, head to the sky, mouth open wide. She smiles I make big gestures in order to see me but nothing. She is so amazed by the venue. I holler her name and it's then she finally sees me. In the corridor that leads us to the meeting room, we walk on big steps. I hate being late. But we are. Once we enter the room it feels like all the world has suddenly died. Not one sound can be heard. I see Mike on the first row. He smile at Diane and then at me. The Big Boss clears his throat loudly showing us discretely that he is annoyed. I see him opening his big mouth. If he thinks I am going to let him lash out on my Diane, he has another thing coming! Strangling him might be a good idea at this point! I open my mouth but my head asks for the excuse that's going to get me out of this mess. Why does this always has to happen? The excuse of car trouble? No…. this one never works. The excuse of traffic jam? It wouldn't work even on my grandmother! The excuse of aliens? Maybe not. He didn't like it the last time either. Without thinking about it my mouth serves him the excuse of a broken alarm clock. A good old classic one! I give him my good charming smile and a small innocent laugh "made by Iris" No one can resist that! the proof is everyone on the room relaxes. I think it is a gift.

After the Big Boss's speech, my heart starts to beat rapidly in my chest. I am going to work with Stephen! It's true that it's been only 16h and 38 minutes that I haven't seen him but I did miss him so much. The first time I saw him, I instantly knew he was made for me. He was in the gymnasium, chest naked, a drop of sweat decorated his front. Everything slowed down, he got up, ruffled his hair and went to look for his towel… right next to me. At this moment, I had to stop breathing, even live I think. He smiled at me I had such a foolish look on my face but I couldn't take my eyes off of his blue eyes. And then I fell back on Earth, Diane had been violently shaking me to go present ourselves to our colleagues. So now that today, I am going to work with him because I fight on Monday and that fills me with joy. I want to dance, shout, run in all directions. Well, you get the picture. I really want to work with him. I smile just by thinking about it. I turn too Diane but my smile fades just as I meet her eyes. They are sad and completely empty. She is gone. Once more thinking about him. I am so selfish. She makes to connection immediately, not me. If I have to work with Stephen then she has to work with him, that son a bitch. What a shitty planning! I already see Stephen who smiles at me at the far end of the meeting room. I'm sorry darling, but not this time. I leave Diane for a moment to tell him.

- Stephen?

- Ah there you are! Ready to work Princess?

- About that… I can't leave Diane with him. If I work with you, she will be alone. I hope you won't hate me for it. I am really sorry. He laughs loudly. At that moment my head might look like the head of gold fish.

- Hate you? Never. If he gets too close, let me know. I can take his head off.

He takes me in his arms. My God, I think I am melting. My heart beats too fast. It's inhumane staying this close to him every day knowing that I am never going to get more. It consumes me. Regretfully, he separated himself from me. As I turn around, I see him. That abomination. My anger rises rapidly. Diane has her eyes closed, her fists closed tightly. The only thing my mind tells me to do is to out my fist straight to his face. I put myself in front of him. Not menacing. But sarcastic. Don't give him the advantage Iris, he doesn't deserve to get out of this. The laugh he gives me makes me angrier. I give my darkest glance, my voice becomes softer, so soft that in fact it gives me the chills. He looks at me proudly and he walks away unceremoniously. Immediately me body relaxes and the tension evaporates. I look at Diane who is on the verge of tears. Her nerves are tense. I smile at her as tenderly as possible. My hand is soft against her face. She must think I don't help her. Maybe she thinks I don't love her. I shiver at that thought.

We train hard to evacuate all the tension. I don't let anyone come close to Diane, she is like a grenade, ready to explode. She hits the sack in full force. She wants to break down. But she knows she won't do it, at least not here, in front of everybody. She is strong my Diane.

* * *

**Did you like it ? **

**See you next time for more !**


	3. Chapter 2 Part 1

**Hey, here i am again !  
**

**Hope you like it !**

**Thanks to Hurt-ComfortFan123 for your review !  
**

**And Jen1978 for the translation ^^  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**"Every cloud has a silver lining"**

My conscience wakes up bit by bit. I feel so good. I let my body stretch under my warm blanket. I don't like the idea of having to get out of bed. A ray of the sun warms up my face… it's such a pleasant feeling! It's already been a week since I found my smile, a week of soberness, a week _he_ hasn't talked to me. I am so happy, it feels like rebirth. He has forgotten about me, from one day to the next. He doesn't look at me, he doesn't talk to me, he doesn't terrorize me… and it feels so good. For a moment I was afraid, I was looking around constantly fearing he was hiding somewhere near me. But nothing. Nothing at all. So I started living, smiling, sleeping better, socialize, and also eating. I didn't think I could see Iris happier,but my resurrection fills her with joy. She is glowing, all the time, everywhere. I think it's kind of a rebirth for her also. She doesn't have to worry about me anymore, she doesn't have to take care of me. Monday's show was spectacular, and even though I was not on top of my game, we were amazing! I enjoyed it so much. I feels like I am discovering again what I love and who I love. I open one eye to look at the time:8h32. I still have a few minutes to spare. At least this is what I was thinking when Iris came out of the bathroom like a fury. Am I dreaming or does she have make up on? I am intrigues by this story

- Where are you going ? Iris look at my with eyes wide open.

- Since when are you awake ?

- You didn't answer my question. Where are you going ? What are you doing ?

For every question I get a screeching noise. It's just as I thought. She is going to see Stephen all day long. She is trampling, she stamping her legs, she is hopping arms in the air…wait, no she is dancing!

- What are you going to do with him today ?

- With him ? Are you dreaming ? You are coming with me, I want to introduce you to someone. So, hit the shower.

- Me ? Go with you ? Are _you _dreaming ? Who is it ?

Her smile widens and reaches her ears. I don't like this at all.

- He has black hair, many tattoos, his name is Phillip.

- Ok, I am coming.

- I knew it !

And here we are, on the way to a restaurant near a small lake. It's an old building, maybe an old windmill made of wood. Behind it, there is a big terrace where a dozen of tables are laid out just near the water. There are so many trees around, it almost feels like I am on the countryside. I take a big breath, the air filling my lungs. It's so good. We come near the windmill and I see a red tuft next to black one. Iris runs towards the red tuft… it's definitely Stephen. She jumps in his arms. I don't think I am the only one who doesn't understand why those two are not together. Philip looks at them perplexed, a small smile hanging on the corner of his mouth. A sensitive man… Noted! He turns to me and his look pierces me. He doesn't have particularly distinctive eyes, but they are expressive, and I feel like I am drowning in them. The smile he gives me is soft, he is shining. My heart picks up speed and I think I am blushing. I think he noticed it because his smile grows bigger. He lets his gaze drop and I see him blushing as well. He is so cute that I melt on the spot. We stay in silence like two children, It's Stephen who breaks the silence, just after he breaks contact with Iris.

- Diane, this is Philip. Phillip. This is Diane.

- Nice to meet you.

- Nice to meet you too.

- Well, kids, what do you say we go and have ourselves a brunch.

We are heading towards the windmill, and to our reserved table. We sit near the water. Immediately Iris and Stephen start talking. They spend all day talking over the phone and they still manage to find a topic to discuss! I am looking at them amused. They are already lost in their own world. A brunch for four? What I think at this point is irrelevant. Phillip is more uncomfortable than me because he is not used to them. He turns to me. I feel he wants to tell me something but he is also annoyed at the same time.

- They are incredible !

- You think so too? I thought it was just me. I can't help but smile at him. He is so naïve. How long is it they date ?

- They are not dating. This is more incredible than I thought.

- And you ?

- Me ?

- Are you seeing someone at the moment ?

- Um… no. And there I go blushing again. This is not happening ! He is going to think I am stupid.

We talk about all and nothing, we too are getting lost in our own world. We discover each other. I like listening to him, I smile at him. The morning passes by quickly, we decide to go for a stroll around the lake. The weather is amazing, the sun warms us softly as we walk on a small rocky path. The sunrays pierce the tree branches, the shine like gold and my heart rejoices. I am so happy my chest heaves. I need a big breath of air. After half an hour of walking we come across a clearing surrounded by trees. The image before me is so quaint. I feel like I am in one of favorite books. We sit down calmly, we joke, we talk. The time goes by so fast, I don't even see the sun starting its descent. When I wake up, the shadows are already longer. We start our way back. I start joking again with Phillip looking at the lovebirds saying their goodbyes. I laugh with him like I have never laughed before.

Iris drives me back but I can see she has something else in store for me. We are heading to a restaurant I know too well. It's the one our friend Mike likes to hang out. The idea of seeing him tonight, even though I know I will be seeing him again tomorrow, makes me jump with joy. I can't wait and when Iris parks the car I jump in her arms. I have known Mike for 3 years now. When Iris and I came to WWE, I had fallen in love with him… mind you not the lovers' love, but a friend's love. Iris had immediately fallen in love with Stephen and Mike had taken second place, but she had known before me that Mike was hiding a small secret from us. I had tortured her in telling me, but she had said nothing. I figured it out myself when one day I went inside Mike locker room and found him occupied with Randy's mouth. I was completely catatonic, incapable of moving but when I heard Randy moaning, I think that I all but fainted. Since the, Iris and Mike never cease to remind me. As I consider Iris my sister, Mike is my small brother. I can't stop being a mother to them of course.

I am having the best night of my life. I am sitting with my best friends. I am not thinking about tomorrow. At 2 o' clock in the morning we leave and I return to the hotel with Iris. I sleep light hearted, with a smile on my lips. I remember Phillip's smiling face just before I fall asleep.

**oOoOo**

It's been 3 hours I am in the training room, my coach has forced me to stay because I was half awake, like Iris and Mike. We got yelled at like small kids but we did have a good laugh. Always remember to stop mocking at your coach…it's a matter of survival. After having repeated the same move for the 20th time, the coach sets us free. Iris looks at me and half closes her eyes. In the same moment, we start running towards to only clean shower available in our locker room. I take the advantage but I turn around a corner I stumble upon a basket of dirty towels. Iris is laughing while still running. She is going to pay for it!I stand up with difficulty. I have but to wait in our locker room still wearing dirty sweaty clothes. She is going to take all the hot water as well. I start to arrange my clothes babbling to myself when I hear the door opening. Finally! That was fast! I turn around ready to scold her but it's not Iris that comes in. I freeze in fear. My respiration picks up pace and my body starts to tremble like a leaf.

- So… did you really think I had forgotten about you ? His pervert smile gives me the chills and run down my spine. You can't be so naïve !

- Go away.

- Don't tell me that… you hurt so much my love.

- Don't call me that. Leave !

- You think I didn't see you with the other idiot ? What's his name again ? Ah yes. Phillip. Did you think your life had changed from day to the next ? He is perfect, yes ? Is he a good kisser ?

In those words I see him approach me. I am so shocked I can't move one bit. My insults stay in my mouth. I recoil instinctively towards the wall but he continues to come closer and closer in small and slow steps. He knows perfectly well how much he terrorizes me. When he comes to 50cm from me, my heart skips a beat. He smiles cunningly. His pervert gaze is filled with emotions that give me nightmares. I don't know what to do. My back is already against the wall. I feel his hot breath warm my face. He lifts up his hand and touches my cheek. I tremble again. His eyes look right through me. I close my eyes to support the pain that burns in my stomach. I am waiting the longest wait of my life. I pray for it to end soon. Nothing happens. I am almost dead with fear but nothing happens. I open my eyes hoping to be alone but I meet again his blue eyes. In fraction of a second, he forces his lips onto mine stealing away my breath. I don't want him to touch me, I don't want him to kiss me. But my head is short circuited and I can't think of anything. His lips are terribly soft and his perfume intoxicating. I am terrorized but my body refuses to let go. I feel a burning in my veins when I realize how much I like this kiss. Against all odds my hands circle around his neck gripping his hair tightly. This kiss is driving me crazy. It is so good! I shouldn't be doing that. I can't do that. But it is good! His hands touch my hips but instead of coming closer to me, they push me away, I open my eyes in surprise. He looks as panicked as I am. I am horrified. He doesn't even look at me as he leaves running. I fall on the ground, my hands touching my lips, still red from the long kiss. It's like that that Iris finds me when she enters the locker room. She looks at me surprised.

- What happened to you ? Did you run a marathon ?

* * *

**Leave your thoughts !**

**Love you *heart*  
**


End file.
